One Girl Revolution Song fic
by Miss Matched
Summary: Written while very hyper! Add one sarcastic Gerald, one dence Arnold, an incognito Helga, add in a very bored author, and stir. This is what ya get!


One Girl Revolution

Song by SuperChic(k)

Story By Miss Matched

  


AN: This isn't supposed to be a good fic. Well, it's supposed to be a fun fic. Ever notice how depressing most of my writings are? LOL. So, yep. Please join me in the insanity. Wait. With my luck this isn't going to be funny or fun or anything. Aww, heck, here goes!

  


  


  


"Man oh MAN, Arnold. You have the worst luck in the world!" Gerald laughed. I bet he didn't know I was listing in. Yep, 

  


that's me, little miss incognito. 'Course, I'm not here in this stinky alleyway to listen in on hair boy's musings. 

  


"And why do you say that, Gerald?" Ah, Arnold. The voice of reason. Of course, he has to be denser then a brick not to 

  


know what Gerald was talking about. Well, I could always say something in my beloved's defense ... maybe he was 

  


preoccupied with the big stick ball game against the fifth graders that he's on his was to, or maybe, naw, he's just dense. 

  


They moved past the alley I was in, and I had to sneak behind a trash can up ahead just to keep myself in the 

  


conversation, so to speak.

  


"You ALWAYS get picked to do projects with Helga G. Pataki, don't cha?" Now, I had to chuckle at this one. He 

  


insisted on using my initial and last name just to make me sound more vile or something. And, yes, Hair Boy was onto 

  


something. I'm beginning to call conspiracy on Mr. Simmons. I mean, after all, I do sign my poems when I turn them in, I 

  


just add that I don't want my name revealed. The cornpuff probably caught on about whom I was writing about, and 

  


wanted to help things along. Sheesh. 

  


"Yeah, I'm beginning to think it's a conspiracy." Arnold sighed. Well, well, well, maybe he wasn't so dense after all. Or he 

  


just has a sixth sense for irony. No matter, I had to start moving again, using the afternoon shadows for my cover, and 

  


trusting that those two bone heads were too idiotic to notice that anyone was stalking them. 

  


Arnold rolled his eyes, and Gerald was laughing. "I just wish she would act nicer. It would make her so much easier to 

  


work with!"

  


"Or if she BATHED once in a while. I mean, haven't you noticed how she wears the same thing every day?"

  


"Um, Gerald, so do we."

  


"That's not the POINT!" Oh man, I wanted to laugh really loudly at him before I punched his lights out now. Or, I could to 

  


something almost as bad...

  


"Touché, Arnold" I laughed evilly, walking out from behind a fruit stand. I strode on up closer to Gerald, that made him 

  


pretty uncomfortable. He squirmed under my gaze, and I laughed a little more. "I get the feeling you don't know me too 

  


well, Gerald. You either, Arnold. Pity, pity! I mean, we've known each other for fully three thirds of our entire lives, right?"

  


"Unfortunately" Gerald muttered under his breath. I growled to let him know I heard. Arnold had his hands clasped, and 

looked like he was praying that I wouldn't kill him.

  


"Well, let me tell ya, boys..." I stepped back, then started to sing.

  


"_I wear a disguise _

  


_I'm just your average Jane _

  


_The super doesn't stand for model _

  


_But that doesn't mean I'm plain _

  


_If all you see is how I look _

  


_You miss the superchick within _

  


_And I christen you Titanic _

  


_Underestimate and swim _

  


_I've got the rifle _

  


_Gonna be myself_" At this point I was up in Arnold's face. He was sweating pretty hard, and looked fairly freaked. 

  


"_I'll be everything that I want to be _

  


_I am confidence in insecurity_" That last line was directed at Gerald. I could tell he noticed, as he stepped back, trying to 

  


regain his said "cool".

  


"_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard _

  


_I'll shoot the shot, bang_" I clapped my hands on "bang", which nearly caused Arnold to jump out of his skin. 

"_That you hear 'round the world _

  


_I'm a one girl revolution_" 

  


I think Arnold caught on by this time to what I was trying to accomplish. Ha! Even you, the reader, don't know what I'm 

  


trying to accomplish! (AN:Miss Matched sweatdrops) He was clapping in time to my insane rambling, and Gerald, well, 

  


he just kept backing away. I jacked a hula hoop from a little girl playing in the street. She started to cry, but I handed her a 

  


stick of gum to shut her up. Hula hoop-ing around, I stuck my tongue out at Arnold.

  


"_Some people see the revolution _

  


_But most only see the girl _

  


_I can loose my hard earned freedom _

  


_If my fear defines my world _

  


_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones _

  


_I can find my revolution _

  


_I can learn to stand alone_" I tossed the hoop up around Arnold, who then started to hula hoop with it. 

  


"_I'll be everything that I want to be_" I started up again.

  


"_I am confidence in insecurity _

  


_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard _

  


_I'll shoot the shot, bang _

  


_That you hear 'round the world_" I shimmied up closer to Arnold, and kissed him on the cheek.

  


"_I'm a one girl revolution_"

  


Looking up, I could see that we had attracted quite a crowed. I smirked. "And then we'd cut there." 

  


"Wow, Helga! I'm impressed. You've been thinking about the project!" he handed the hula hoop back to the little girl, who 

  


now had gum in her hair. The crowd dissipated quickly.

  


"Yeah, Simmons comes up with the weirdest projects, you'd have to admit. I mean, make your own music video?!" I 

  


scoffed. "Anyhow, show up at my house SHARP at one thirty tomorrow for the taping, mmkay, Football head?" and with 

  


that, I turned on my heel, and walked away. 

  


"Need I repeat what I said before, Arnold?" Gerald asked as I retreated.

  


"Naw, Gerald. In fact, I think I'm kind of lucky this time around."

  


Incognito behind a dumpster, I did my happy sigh/swoon. "Oh, Arnold! I made you proud! Well, maybe not proud, but 

  


um... I made you SOMETHING!" Familiar, raspy breathing behind me was quickly greeted with my fist it his face as I 

  


walked home. I almost couldn't hear it, but I swore I heard Brainy say,

  


"She's a One Girl Revolution. *rasp* Uh, ow."

  


  


  


An: And now my insanity and hyperness is done! Weee!


End file.
